moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Horton Hears a Who!/Transcript
Transcript Our story begins on a leaf that has been wet by the rain. But though it may be wet, a few drops of water on the leaf have merged to one and has began its drop off from the leaf then splashed a sweetgum seed pod from a sweetgum tree. That ball fall down from the tree then rolls through a field of dandelions. The ball then rolls down through a crack and went inside a cave where in this cave was a single sunflower standing in the sunlight. The sweetgum seed rolls closer and closer to the sun till when it hits it and rolls off, the sunflower dislodges a small speck and it starts to drift off from the flower to the open crack on the wall. But when we went through it, we discover a strange jungle full of bizarre plants and beautiful trees. This is the Jungle of Nool. A vast jungle of strange and weird creatures all great and small. The speck drift over the water then drift down from a waterfall. However, we did hear some shakin goin on. We then cut to where the shaking comes from. It was coming from a grey elephant with no horns on its mouth. This is Horton. He’s an elephant. He blends down a tree to make it like an diving board and he gets on it, he stands on his two feet with pride… then sighs in relief. He made his ears into a swimmer’s net then starts to jump off the tree like a swimmer and into the water with a swan dive but splashed in the water instead. Soon, he was relaxing in the Jungle of Nool in the of the day and the heat of the day in the cool of the pool. Narrator: On the fifteenth of May in the jungle of Nool in the heat of the day in the cool of the pool. He was splashing enjoying the jungle's great joys. The carefree elephant, Horton, was watering his back by squirting water out of his trunk. Narrator: And Horton the elephant heard a small noise. The speck flew by Horton, uttering a small cry for help. Speck: Help! The elephant looks around and he blows water out of his ear, as well as a fish. Animal Kids: (offscreen) Horton! He looks up to see some young animals. Horton: Good morning, class. Are you ready? Animal Kids: Yeah! Horton: Jump on board! The animals drop down onto his back. Tommy: (offscreen) Look out below! He lands hardly on Horton’s back. Horton: Tommy’s on board. Katie, you there? Katie: (lands on his back) Ha-Ah-A. Horton: Okay. The kind elephant escorts the kids to a lush tree. Horton: There it is. (refers to a leaf on a twig) This is one of the jungle's most amazing creatures. The leaf bug. In order to protect itself from predators, it disguises itself as a leaf. He pokes at it and then climbs on the tree and tries to pull it off. Horton: This one's got quite a deep grip. Come on, little buddy! Don't be shy! He falls back from the tree. Horton: I guess I was mistaken, kids. (leaf bugs were all over him) There are obviously no leaf bugs in this area. Even a per... (notices the leaf bugs) Oh! They're on me! (rolls around) Look at, there are bugs! (accidentally sucks up a leaf bug) I think I swallowed it. Shoot up! Uh-ek, it's not coming. Pull it out. Tommy: (unsure) Uh... okay. The animal kids pull on Horton’s trunk and he swings them around. Meanwhile, a purple kangaroo and her son were hopping through the jungle of Nool. Narrator: Then, humphing her nose was Sour Kangaroo. A type who's convinced she knows better than you. A moose full of birds sees the Kangaroo coming as the birds on the moose’s antlers flied off while the moose hides in the water. Narrator: She made every law and then forced every rule as self-proclaimed head of the jungle of the Nool. The Kangaroo humphed when she sees the kids try to get the bug out of Horton. Her son, rudy, looks at them in confusion. Rudy: Why can't I play with the other kids, Mom? Sour Kangaroo: How many times have I told you? The jungle is no place to act like a wild animal. The young animals then flew into the bushes and Horton spits out the leaf bug. As it tries to fly, Katie catches it with her tongue and eats it like a frog. Antlered Mother: My, that Horton certainly is eccentric. Mrs. Quilligan: And that children are learning so much from him. Sour Kangaroo: Learning to be a bunch a hairbrain half-wits. And that's why my Rudy is pouch-schooled. Narrator: So, while Kangaroo stood there sneering a sneer... Tommy: Horton, how it's the best time of my life. What are you gonna show us then? Soon, a speck arrived near Horton... Narrator: Once again the speck floated right by Horton's ear. Speck: Help! Narrator: And he heard it again. Just a very faint yelp, as if some tiny person were calling for help. He imagines a helpless Who hanging onto the speck in Dr. Seuss illustration. Narrator: And you know what he thought? What he thought there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust. Or even a family. It just might be so. A family with children just starting to grow. He then imagines a helpless Who family hanging onto the speck. Who Child: I wanna live! Otu of his thought, Horton decides to quickly save that speck. Horton: Uh… i gotta go! Katie, you’re in charge! (runs off) As he runs off, Katie opens her mouth and the bug was free was scares the kids. Soon, Horton ran pass the mothers… Horton: Wait! Come back! One more, one more, One more, one more. - I hear someone coming. - Get here those. Horton: Wait! - Sound the alarm! Excuse me! On my stamp feet! Horton: Sorry, Wickershams. I promise I'm gonna clean all this up later! Bring the ammo! Horton: I love the smell of the bananas in the morning. Banana in the Hole! Horton: Come on, guys! We're all mammals! Whou! I feel diplomatic process is beginning to break down. There you are. I catch ya. I catch ya. Horton: (while running after the speck) Hi, kids. Horton: Wow! There Now you're safe. I know I heard you say something. I just know it. Where are you? - Horton? - Uhoo, sorry. I just...ah. There was this speck. And the... they called up for help. - And I was... - The speck... called out for help? Well not the speck. I mean That's ridiculous. Is what you thought I've been? No, the speck can't call out for help. Come on. Get real! No. There's tiny person on that speck and needs my help. Absurd. There aren't people that small. Whoa, maybe thay aren't small. Maybe... We're big. - Horton! - No! Really, think about it. What if there is someone way out there, looking down on our world right now. And to them, we are the speck. And then this someone else come along, he say, "Oh, there can't be people that small." And the first guy would say "Are you calling me a lier?" And the second guy would say "If the shoe fits wear it, and now that fits a blind." and the first guy pick supper break. And you might wanna zip up the pouch for this next part. Alright, Fat boy! You want some of there... - Horton? There is nothing on that speck. But I heard. Did you? Really? Oh my! Then how come I don't hear anything. Well? If you can't see, hear, or feel something it doesn't exist. I'm believing in tiny imaginary people is just not something we do. Or tolerate here in the jungle of Nool. Really? Cause I verified I really tried I can find somebody who believe what I'm saying. - You will do nothing of the sort. You will not breathe the word of this lie to anyone else. Expecially the children. I do not want you poisoning their minds with this nonsense. Our community has standards, Horton. If you wanna remain a part of that I recommand you follow them. Have a nice day. Alright then! I'll ah...take that an advisement. Certainly appreciate your input. I don't understand. I know I heard you. It was just clean as nose on my face. That's it. Maybe you can't hear me! Of course your ears must be tiny. I need to speak up! H-E-L-L-O-W! Now some people out there might think I know who they find they agreed with that Sour Kangaroo "There can't really be people as small as a mice" Well there can. And there are. Becuase Horton was right. That single "Hellow" traveled all the way down to the speck, to the flowers, to the fount of the small town. The town known as Whoville for there live the Whos Really happy in safe, knowing only good news, unaware that their world was a speck on a clover, unaware the sweet life they knew might be old. The Mayor of Whoville a man named McDodd who's devoted and faired and little bit odd. Narrator: The Mayor and his wife they had children to spare. and some there. But the Mayors have only few second for each. Daddy, I do better than best on my whostory test. Ah, whostory. I remembered well. That's one of my girls. Her is has been using my hairbrush? Her is has been using my hairbrush. Look, over there! There, all better. Can I please have whophone, daddy? Everyone else in my class has one. Oh, really? Everyone? - Aw! I will think about it. - Daddy, look! Daddy look! Toos! It's "th" sweetheart. It's "Tooth" In Whoville tradition unlike yours or mine Mayor's oldest is the next Mayor of line. And who was the oldest lead and stand tall? It was JoJo, his son, the smallest who all. So, JoJo, what's what's shaking? What's happening? What's the world? Now to you or to me, it's finally clear that JoJo did not want his father's career. But the Mayor pressed forward completely illuded. And JoJo just sat there in silence and lude it. Oh, JoJo! - Hey! Why this he get more time? - That's not fair! Son! Hey! And why didn't he speak? Well I think the lad was frightened if he did, he might let down his dad. You know what's awesome? This is awesome! Just look at the men and the women hanging on these walls. You, my boy, are part of family legacy that spans centuries You know what? Your grandfather was Mayor of Whoville. And, your great grandmother, that's right. All the way down to your Great Great Great Great Not so great Great, Great Great, Great, Great Great, Great, Great Great~! Grandfather! Some day I hope to join them. Be one of the Grates. I tell you JoJo there is nothing like being Mayor. I get to sign resolutions, approve ordinances, submit budgets. And in the edible parade I'm the one city noun top of the giant people. Some day That can be you too, JoJo. Some day you'll be the one wearing the Mayor crest. You just... You just need to... You know what I mean? O.K. Good chat! I'm glad that we had this talk That I'm continuing now by myself. Good. Oh! There. There are to become fit. Nothing wrong with this Morton. Nothing wrong with this. Just you and me and the speck. Shooting the breeze. We're club. We're group. We can take a vote on issues. We can be a secret to society to control pirate's power in the world. - Horton? And no one else can join Unless they wear funny hats. Listen, Horton! The chair reconize it's brother Morton. I am really happy you found this speck in all. But you might wanna think about keeping it to yourself. Um, what, what? Are you talking to what clover. That doesn't look good. You know what doesn't look good? You, talking about the speck like the speck isn't even there. Speck never said nothing bad about you. But hey! Good luck with your illusional superiority. You know the speck can think anything you want about me you to speak. Wow! I see what's going on here. Morton, no matter how tight this speck and I get, the speck could never replace you. I'm only sad that I would have to explain that at this point. Well, that's awesome Horton. That really helps. Just try to keep this to yourself. I'll see you later. Try. Hey, Horton? What's you got in there? What? Nothing. We're not doing anything. Who's we? We? What we? Did I say that? I just... Oh, no. I would never say that because that would a play that I was with someone and not alone. O.K. There is a story you can't talk to anybody I mean it. If anybody finds out about this, it could be very very bad. I'm not sure why. We won't tell anyone. And if we do, we'll tell them not to tell anyone. Perfect! O.K. I'm taking a bath, right. Cause my skin gets kind a dry. My roof asht While Horton can clean about the speck that he found How he'd save this what at really drowned. The Mayor set off on his morning commute and noticed things not quite the same on his route. But please don't blame Horton for he didn't know That a swamp pump a bub I do it in the water like this Was a big bub flew. Hey, Joe! Don't work too hard! Ah! These luxery condos they have gone themselves. Hey, you look at that. I guess they do build themselves. Oh~Kei, that happened. Now the Mayor knew it was his job to convey the unusual things that he noticed that day. There was one problem. Though his will was strong - You are late. - Thank you Miss. Yelp. Nothing in Whoville had ever gone wrong. We have all happy be with all the we've got. We like it in here Whoville. We like it a lot. We're all very busy with Who-Centennial's coming up. So,.. Let's break this meeting to order. Mr. Mayor I presume you have some good news for us. Well, it's news. I don't know. If we need to go label it good or bad anything like that The thing is I have noticed some odd goings on in Whoville lately Good on goings on? Well, you know. Tremors, clouds surly in the sky. And it seems to me just be safe, we might wanna consider... Pospo nin th WhoCentenia? Consider what? Pospo nin th WhoCentenia? What?! Speak up, man! Postponing the Who-centennial, alright? We're about to celebrate 100 years of Whoville happiness in harmony. And you want to postpone the celebration? Well, what if Whoville's not safe. Nothing ever goes wrong in Whoville! Never has and never will! You bloodly boob! Boob. The Who-centennial will proceed as planned! The Mayor was really being an idiot. It will be all smile from now on. Girl, I got 15,000 friends already. What? What you mean it don't look like me? That look just like me. Ten years ago... Wait a minute, hold on for a second. Treats me like an idiot? I'm not an idiot. Do I look like an idiot? - You don't want me to answer that. - I'm not an idiot. That's nerve call me a boob? I would never call somebody a boob. He is a boob. Look at you, Yak. Look at your face. And I bet. You don't look so good with this staple on your head! Wow! Wa-ha-au! - Thank you, Miss. Yelp. - You're welcome. Oh! Hellow? Who's you that? I'll go out punch you. Hellow? Hellow? Who's there? I'm... This the Mayor. The Mayor? The Mayor? Uh, look at this Mayor! I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. There's life on this speck. The speck? What speck? Well, Am... I don't exactly know how to tell you this. But... You're living on a speck. Well, I ee hate to disagree with you. Oh, voice from the drain pipe. But, I live in Whoville. Well, then the Whoville is a speck. Right. O.K. Seriously. Who is this? Is this Bert from accounting? No. This is Horton. I'm an elephant. O.K. Horton, fake name. Where are you? Well, from where you standing? I guess I'm... in the sky. Compare to you I'm enormous which is saying something because I slim down quite a bit I swim. Your whole world fits on a flower in my world. Oh, man, this is even inclusion for you Bert. Don't believe me? Watch what happen when I put you in the shade - This is absolutly impossi... - Dark. Light. Dark. Light. - Dark, light, dark, light....Dark! - Wow! - Light! - Uooo Don't you see? We're in the middle of some kind of amazing cosmic convergence. Two vastly different worlds. Miraculously crossing path! Mine colossal! Yours mini to cure. Yet, somehow we've marriage to make contact. If you think about it, it's pretty amazing. Is everything O.K. down there? Oh. I.. I don't know. You tell me... You're the one who hold the speck. I'm the one who's holding the speck. I'm not holding the speck. Don't you worry, Mr. Mayor. Am Hold, please. What at all this means? The Mayor haven't the clue. So he went to the office of Dr. Larue. Brainest brain on the staff at Who use. Dr. Larue! Oh, this is crazy. Oh, Mr. Mayor. Ah, how may I be a assitance? I don't know. Hey. You know I just wondering If our world will stay tiny speck floating to space, how would we know? Oh, why would you ask something like that? Oh, no reason, no reason at all. I don't even remember. Yes I do. That you know what, some guy was talking to me not an elephant in the sky, a guy on the ground Ah, there would be several ramifications Good ramifications? A tiny speck. Uh-huh, yeah, tiny speck. Floating around... Well, we'd have inexplicable tremors. Dramatic changes in the weather. And if we didn't eventually achieve some sort of stability our world would be destroyed Destroyed! Destroyed, oh destroyed. No somehow. Horton? Ah, no. This is Danny. Horton is busy right now. You, I'm joking. That's me. Ah, We're doomed. Listen! Horton! Turns out I need your help a little bit. Apparently if that speck keeps moving around, our whole world could be obliterated. Ah-uh So, I need you to find us Who's safer more stable home and fast No problem, Mr. Mayor. Let's see... Wow! That's a nice view. Hellow, is everything O.K.? What's going on up there? This entire jungle is a house of death! Oh, wait. There's good spot. And it's then Horton saw at the top of mountain Nool a small cave that will peaceful and quiet and cool where sun flower grew proud and tall from the ground. There he knew every Who would be safe, would be sound. I found it Mayor. The perfect place. Right up there. - On the top of the mountain Nool - Mr. Mayor? - Yeah? - I wish we could... Oh-ho, Ah, Shiny. Ah-ha. The Who-centennial Committee is waiting for you to look over the giantly bar for the edible parade. Oh, and then you will do at the dinners for your Whowill Canal. You know, sticking Who in front of everything doesn't make it hard last. Just waste time! I don't wanna go. Listen, Horton. I got to go. Apparently there's problem with the giant people. You just take care that meatball, Sir. And leave the freaking out to me. So, then Horton began his long paraless track determine to save the small world on the speck. Horton was faithful and soul working kind. I got ya. He was a brave hero. I'll protect ya. At least in his mind. We must become invisible. Travel silently. For there're forces. They would seek to destroy us. Hee-Ha-Ah-aaaaa-Ah! Ah-A?! So, you think you can stick upon me, Huh! E-Yab! Ah-Dadada! It's clear that you're match for my ticky kei! Uh-uh. He-e. I see you matered the way of snaping branch. Watch me tumble! Horton! Let's go! You have asshole. Mother Kangaroo has monkeys. I wll make monkeys of these monkeys. It is their destiny, Huh-Uh! Hoi-Yat! My Tumble! My Tumble! - Oh~ - Horton is the Greatest Hero of them all, Ha! Horton! Horton! Go! Ah~~~Cho! Oh, mountain Nool is that way! Hahaha! To the top of the mountain Nool. I sensed the fighting. All way I hope. Ha-it! Oh, sorry little fella. You'll be fine. Just the killing thought. - Horton! - Horton! - Look! - Go go go! We've all got own clovers with flowers on them. Yeah! Oh! In my world everyone's pony and they all eat rainbows and poop butterflies That's beautiful, Katie. In a really weired way. My world is called Jessicaland Everyone worships queen Jessica because Jessica is that beautiful. Jessica, that was owesome. Rudy? Mom, be careful! My best friend Daddly Cons on there. - Rudy, no one lives on this. - What? It's not possible. That Horton is mean us. Mom, Mom, please. You're so weired. - Don't do this to me. - Honey, go to your room. Horton! It's good. What do you think you're doing? Ha, you got some world in trouble. Have you forgotten what we discussed? Oh, no. I'm elephant. And elephants never forget. It's a curse, really. I remember I was on my head. And you said and I looked up. And you say what are you doing? And I said the thing about the speck. Then you pull my ears. - And you fork in a fore head. - Horton? What? You did. Give me that clover, Horton. Now. No! No-oU? Ya. Are you sure you wanna fight this fight, Horton? Becuase I promise you will get very ugly very fast. And you need to ask yourself. Do I really worth put myself through this? For a clover? Take after me, Horton? You don't. So, hand it over. No! I can't give it to you. There're people on this speck. Granted very small people. But a person's person. No matter how small. You just crossed the line, Horton. And I'm gonna make you pay. That Horton is threat us. He has those kids using their imaginations. It's sick. Alright. I got to get this speck up to the top mountain Nool ASAP. Whatrever that means. Probably act sweetly awesome peckidom. I mean how hard can it be. It's just the straight from it to certain death. This works... kind a precarious. No? No need to worry. Obviously when they building the bridge like this they take into account the elephants will be corssing here. Alright. Feel good. I'll just get... Woo Waaa You'll alright! Uh-Eee Ah-Eee COURAGE Woo-uh, That's true. Alright. Hello and how are we today, Mr. Mayor? Say AH-Ha~ Ah! OHK! Linch, please. Eh, I think fairly this point keep stand to be replaced. Uh! Uk! I just need to think light. I'm light as a feather. I'm light as a feather. Heavy feather. O.K. - This will just pinch little. - Ha-Ahaa I'm lighter than a feather. What's lighter than a feather? Ha-ah! Air! There's nothing lighter. So, it stands to reason... get the more air I have to lighter on be. Next, please. Alright. It was absoultly terrifying. If I just right some on drawing not to panic. UH-AH-AH~! Hm. Hu-Yu. That could've been a disaster. Wow. I feel really good right now. It is my new sense of purpose. Uh-alright! Hey! JoJo I need your help. Can you help me? O.K. Great. O.K. First. I need you go to the girls room. Take down the handle shut it off like shouldn't in. Stop looking in arm. Put away house light bulbs collections and then you know what just take of anything to by break or shatter. O.K. take a good long look. Got it? Thanks, JoJo. Here. I know. Hat tin Uh Yaaa! Hi! You're home late. Oh, sorry Honey, I was just... - having some dental works on my arm - So, what was that? Nedd! What are you doing? Wa- What do you mean? Well, I no detective, Nedd. But you are hanging from the chandelier. I just thought it might look better somewhere it can't fall on us and crashes our sleep. What is going on? Hey, Honey. Did you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Am... Ya, sure. I suppose. And then you get feeling that maybe that thing watching you is...Ah... A giant elephant? Am.. You know, how you can that weired feeling that your world actually a tiny speck? And then the elephant that I talked about earlier he's carrying it around on flower. And you realize then if you tell anybody they think you're crazy. But you still feel the responsibility to keep everyone safe. You know that feeling? Am... You know, I'm gonna have to say no. Do you know that feeling? No-Uh! Yarn! Wow! I'm meet the time to hit the hey, I guess. Sweetheart. I know you're under a lot of stress. And if your seeing elephants and flowers, then fine. Just don't tell anyone else that story. O.K.? And remember. It's not the end of the world. The end of the world? Horton, the Mayor. Horton, the Mayor. Come in Mayor, over. Horton? I get terrible reception here. How about this?!!! If I get all broll course!!! Can hear right, NOW?!! Yeap! Roger that! Are we get that safe place yet? Almost. I'm pretty sure where this parts over. This is your elephant speaking. Just sit back and enjoy the ride and we all are happy to the mountain Nool in.. No, you can't have ice cream. Go back there. Who's there? Is there someone else there? Well, that's my wife and kids You have famliy. I do indeed. A beautiful wife, 96 daughters, and one son. Hohohoho~, busy guy. Then we all share one bathroom. You know that is? Ya. Don't I know it. Bathroom. Nedd? - What? - Sweetheart. You know you're on the roof, right? What's have to know is you need to go to bed. Daddy's having a break down. Nedd? What are you up to now? I was just about put the kids bed, when I got off the roof. And I that's the that's what happened right. - Daddy? - Yes? - Can I have a glass of water? - Of course. - Me too, me three, me four... - O.K. Hey, JoJo! Wow. I don't like what glratle liquid just the person I wanted to see. Yeah. I've realize that we have not been seeing eye to eye lately and most of it is my fault. It's true. You know what I've been trying to do? I have been trying to impose my vision of your future on you. What me make this perfectly clear JoJo, you can be whatever kind of Mayor you wanna be. Hands on, strong and silent, outspoken, it's up to you. Well, good I hear so much better. I am expecting big things from you youngman. Make things. Alright. Good night. Good stop! Good talk. Then, JoJo snuck out feeling lonely and sad and tragedy of misunderstood by his dad. And where was he going in such a lay down? Up to Whoville's abandoned star study tower. A place with boy felt contented free. A place he could be what wanted to be. And what was inside there I'd say if I could. But above of the Kangaroo was up to no good. Can I come out now, Mom? No, Rudy. Stay in the room. - But, Mom? - Stay inside. Mr. Vlad-I-Koff? Eating, go. Yes. I Irealize you're busy. But I need your help. It's Horton. He's become obsess with a colver And he get actually thinks there are little people on it. I want that colver destroyed. Sure, what a big deal this is. For you, bro. I'd do it myself. But being a lady I prefer not to get my hands dirty. But I hear you have no problem with there. No. No problem. Easy busy. But... I will only do this for a price. In exchange for a friend who pay up... No. - This - Yes. - little kangaroo. - Mom?! Quiet, Rudy. Momy is thinking it over. We'll thanks but, on second thought I think I'm going to have the Wickersham Brothers take care of this for me. Yeah, of course, Wickersham I mean they're quasy operation. You know, they'd... Wait! No! You can't go over Wickersham. No No. No no no. Wickershams would be perfect for this job. But, they are monkeys. He's not scary. Ah, thanks anyway. Maybe next time. Wait! Here is what I will do the precious clover. I will take it. I will crush it. And I will devour it. Bigger than it looked. One second. Oly moly. Then I will regurgitate it. Then... I mean I devour it second time. So two times devour. Sounds nice. But I think I'll talk to the Wickershams. Wait. Here is best part. I do all Gracious. That's free bro. What do you think? - Deal. - Yes. Score. Thanking you. You won't regret. Mayor? Mayor? Open up, Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor! It's snowing in the summer! Yes. Yes, it is. It's a dramatic change in the weather. As if we're on a speck floating to space. I don't know how you knew. But, somehow you did. And Whoville is headed for disaster. - Oh, Horton. - What? Ah, nothing. I'm on it. It's up to us to save the people of Whoville. Snow is not lucky. That's not... Stop. O.K. Anybody else? Good. No no. Don't join it. This is not fun. Uh, this is sign of doomed. Oh, sweety, that's. No. No no no. They took. they took. Stop having fun immediately! This is dangerous. O.K. Horton? Uh? What? Hey, there. We're in big trouble down here. It's happening. It's snowing in the middle of summer. It's end of the world! Hold on here. I think I know what your problem is. There, get better? That seems you have worked. Eh-uh. Do I smell peanuts? Yes, they are my favorite snack. But they tender linger. Ohho! K-Uh. Debrick, No. Oh-O. Hang on Mr. Mayor. I may have to put up a flight. Frightened elephant can be very dangerous. Alright! You come down the under, buddy. You hungry for trouble? I don't know how you can easy self by. Take a fight. I hate running. Morton! - Don't do that! Morton: Horton! Horton? Don't... There you are. We got trouble. Wait. Stay. Wait. Can you hear that? No I'm here. O.K. Listen. No, go. Kangaroo has gone nuts, bananas. She's telling everyone that you should be kicked out of Nool. Horton: She said that? I thought we're friends. Morton: Word is, she's gone to Vlad's. Horton: Vlad. Vlad. I know two Vlads. Is it the bad Vlad or the bunny Vlad that makes the Cookies? Morton: Yeah, Horton. She's sending you a bunny with cookies. I think we can assume it's not bad Vlad. Horton: Yeah, that's good call. Morton: So, unless you're cool with giant razor sharp claws ripping the flesh off of your body, I get rid of the clover. Horton: I can't. I promised the Mayor. I meant what I said. I said what what I meant. And an elephant's faiths were 100%. Morton: Please, for me, just this once, be faithful 99% of the time. I've never gone 99% on anything. I think I'm awesome. So come on. Horton: I meant to what I said and I said what I meant. Morton: I'm gonna say it. You can that all days it's not happen then. (sighs) An elephant's faithful 100%. Horton: That's right. That's my code. My motto. But thanks for the warning. Morton. O.K. But watch the skies. Keep watching the skies. Mayor, you need to get everyone on the ground, now. - Two, Three, four... - I wanna sound the alarm. There's a good possibility we maybe attacked by a giant cannibalous bird. What? There's a small chance it could be bunny with cookies. But, I wouldn't count on it. - Oh, they are formidable words. - Ya Are you there? Ya, no. That's a great idea. It just... in order to get everyone mobilized I need the O.K. of the city council. And they never listen to me. I've been called boob. Several times. I can't do it. - You have to talk to them, Mayor. O.K. Listen. Bad Vlad. Bad Vlad. Bad Vlad! That is definitely not a bunny. Lost him. Mean to lose him. And I lost him. This tree for real, come on! Hang on, Whoville! This is gonna get rough! Now you're going to dead-end. Get ready for the best. Leave me alone! No! Horton! I just know he's gonna jump out somewhere. - Hello? - Ah-Ak!! Chess mate. Now it's time for me to take clover and crush all the little people on a two sang... Sorry. This is where we get off. Ah, right in the beak! Ah. Cool line. Usually I can I think those things to later. - Mayor? - Ah, Horton. Are you O.K.? Ah. Well, more or less. What happened? The bird? - Ya, it attacked me. Mayor, your people are in danger. You know what, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to go out there. And tell them what is going on. Perfect. Now quick. Get go on. Hey, Mr. Mayor! Something's wrong! My basement is in the attic. The science museum is history. - We're lost thousand in this messy. - What's going on Mr. Mayor? I'm declaring a state of emergency. Don't worry. Don't worry. The Mayor is just being a moron. No wait. Whoville is in terrible danger. Everyone needs get down to the underground storage area immediately. Fine fine. Let's do this democratically. Who wants the joy and glory and festivity of the Who-centennial to proceed as planned? - Yeah!!! - Yeah!!! And who, like the Mayor, thinks it would be better to spend the Who-centennial in an underground storage area? Yeah!!! Wait! You got to listen to me. Our whole world could explode. Much more quickly. And our world wouldn't be that noise. The people have spoken Mr. Mayor. You're finished. No one believes you. No one supports you. - Horton believes me. - Horton? Who's Horton? Horton is a giant elephant in the sky. Don't bother look. He is invisible. And he is the one risking his life to get Whoville which by the way is a speck on a clover just safety. I can prove it. Horton's voice comes out of this horn. Horton! I have all the Whos gathered in town square. Let them know you there. Gee. It's a kind of high pressure situation then. Wow. I'm really run a blank here. I know. Horton? Horton, We're waiting. Time to show everyone that you exist and... By extension what a none boob I am. Wait! Everyone look at the wind. What do you think that means? It means, Um, it means... obviously, uh... Let's the Kite Flying Race begins! What a perron on you Horton! Ha Ha Ha! Woo, brain freeze! Give Me Back - My Speck! - Not this time, guy. I'm so sorry that I let you down, but... this... this is bigger than me. Get the famliy together and get some where safe. I will! I believe you. I've got you now, innocent. No No No! Oh, no. Huk! Eung. Yeah!! Hahahahaha... AhHahahaha.... Mayor? Anybody there? Anyone? But clover by clover by clover he found But the one that he sought for was just not around. Mayor? Hello? And by noon poor Horton more dead and alive,Had picked, searched, and filed up 9005. Hello. Sorry to bother you. Nobody. Knock knock. This is the way you take. Whos there? If there were any Whos there, You get it! Whos there. I can't give up have them with you. All day he looked. Looked on and on. Till his hope was almost gone. No. No. No. Please No! Ah~ This is unfiar! But wait! Could this one be the one? Was all this searching finally done? Ah~ yes, for this was the hour Horton have found from the 3 millions flowers. Mayor? Mayor! I found you! Mayor? Are you there? Mayor. Mayor! Mayor, are you there? Mayor. Mayor. Mayor. MA-E-Yor!!! Ah~t no. This is Floyd. Can I take a message? Mayor! You're Okay!! Horton! Horton! Stop! Stop it! Sorry. There must have been a luck down there. I can't believe I'm in front of you. You're the heavy worried. Say. Am Mayor was right! Daddy, daddy, daddy. O.K. I'm alright and so are you. Citizens of Whoville! I'd like you to meet our friend, Horton. He's going to help us. He-e-v-ham I've got this. This is the chairman. Idiot!! Your finish this town. Is that understood? Finished. You BOOB!! Huh-uh I'm just joking. Good one. Horton, this is my wife Sally. You exist! This means my husband isn't in crazy. Hooray! And... off you my daughters. - Haley, Holy, Hooly, Hilder and Heddy. - Hi!! And here is Miss. Yelp, my royal assitant. - And here's Dr. Larue. - You saved us. And Bert from accounting. And Mrs. McQuilligan. And Mr. Farfoogan from the Cloogan Farfoogans. And the oldman in bathtub. Let's not overwhelm the poor fella. He's never gonna remember all these names. Whow. I'll try my best. Sally. Chairman. Haley, Hooly, Holy, Hilder, Heddy. Miss. Yelp Dr. Larue Bert from accounting, Mrs. McQuilligany, Mr. Farfoogan of the Cloogan Farfoogans. And wan't there an old guy in a shower. - Um, bathtub. - Oh, Yeah! We're all here, Horton. And, We ALL believe in you. Wow! That's awesome. And it's reponsibility I do not take lightly. I promise you a future that it's safe, sound, and stable. We will create a world where every Who is undoubt with 3 indelible rights To be determined that a later date. And we will put us back on Mountain Nool before the end of this a decade. Oh! This, this is the elephant in crazy. Oh my goodness. I could tell anyone and it's to the kangaroo. Quick to they find out of them. Hoho, you should've been seeing me. I really read the elephant habit. I chase him like doorman and then I break him into million little elephant pieces. It was thing of beauty, Really my best work. Classic Vlad. - And the colver? - Clover is finished. No vain million years Horton finds it. Believe my beak. Clover is gone forever. I just saw Horton. And he is still talking to that clover. Idiot! Whoa, come on. Hang you, Bro. It's me you're talking to. We have history. Come on. Let's don't forget I did this for Free. What is happening to the jungle of Nool? There once was a time when people were people. And specks were specks. All I say it you can't see it, hear it, or feel it it doesn't exist. Our way of life is under attack. And who's leading that attack? Horton!! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! This is Horton we're talking about you'll know about him. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Except for that fly city he sat on. He didn't that on purpose. - Shut up, mouse. - Oh, Yeah. That's weird. I feel my brain is burning. I got to go. Are we going to let troublemakers like Horton poison the minds of children? Not the children!! When Horton tells our children about worlds beyond the jungle, it makes them question authority. Which leads to the fires, which leads to shocking!! Yeah!! Horton must pay!! Eat that speck!! We have to do something! - For the children! - For the children! Are we going to let him get away with this? No!!! Morton! I told you 100%! Horton. - Morton, pick up your feet, Gee. - It's not me. Oh, Hoho. I see. It's an angry mob. Sorry, Morton. I thought it's you who's making all the... But it's... Hold on. Run, Horton!! There he is!! Let's rope him! Let's cage him! Stop! Hey, fellas. Good to see ya. All at once. You're look really great as herd. Horton, Horton, Horton look at that mess you created for yourself. All this holible lure over us is silly little flower. It's a speck. Right. I mean a silly really all this talk of roping you and caging you and well we don't need to go into the details. The point is this angry mob of all a trouble you're in. It can all go away. - Really? - Of course. All you have to do is admit to everyone that there are no little people living on that speck. That you're wrong and I was right. You do that, and things can go the right back to the way they were. But, if you don't, You're going to have to pay the price. So I just have to say it isn't true? Go ahead! Rope me! Cage me! Do whatever you want! But there are people on this speck. And they have Mayor. Who has 96 daughters and one son name JoJo, Who all share a bathroom whatever that is. And even though you can't hear or see them at all, Person's a person, no matter how small. That was beautiful, Horton. Rope him! Cage him! Burn that speck in a pot of boiling pees on that oil! They don't believe we're here. We've got to make some noise! We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. Come on! Everybody! We are here. We are here. We are here. That's what take you never make up stories about people on specks! Listen. There they are! - Rope him! - Cage him! It's not working. I can hear you. But, their ears aren't strong enough. We need to be louder. Get every Who'd make noise! Everyone! We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. We are here. JoJo, where're you going? We need every vioice, JoJo! You need to make some noise down there. Or we all be destroyed. The Mayor grabbed the tamtam starting to smeck it. And all over Whoville, They ooped up all racket. They rattle tin kettles, they beat on brass pans, On garbage fills absonal, cran berrry cans. They blew on byzu bilzl brasstic big tubas. On durming Soom-pazum, Boom-pazum, plutes There! Can they hear us now? Listen! Please! It's the most beautiful thing ever! I don't hear nothing! I don't think so. But, keep trying. Never give...UP!!! Are you sure who the every Who down in the Whoville is trying? Where's JoJo? Probably up the old observatory. Hey, there's our limit. That's not supposed to strech that far! JoJo! You built this! We are here.We are here.We are here. We are here.We are here.We are here. You're making a mistake. Mom! This doesn't concern you, sweety. Back in your pouch! Everybody, don't stop! Keep going! This gonna do it! Can they hear? No! No matter what happens, I couldn't ask for better, son. Ah, hey, JoJo? Come on! Keep going! NO!!! We are here.We are here.We are here. We are here.We are here.We are here. No-oh-hoU. Jojo: Yoop! Rudy: I hear it! I hear it! They are there! Narrator: And that yoop. That one small extra yoop put it over. Narrator: And all the Who noises brusting out of the clover. - I hear it. - Me too. So do I Rudy. Give me that! Come Ru... Rudy, get back in the pouch now. No, Mom. Uh, Wickersams, get that clover. What the...E..Anybody take it from him. Horton: You did it, Mayor. You did it. We did it! Yeah!! Well done, son. Alright, Mayor! Jojo: Dad, you're one of the Greats. Horton: Wow! Easy everyone. Easy! Oh hi, Vlad. Well, I shouldn't. But, Oh man, that is nice touch. I'm a mess of this. I got an emotional. Here come the water slide. And someone if you want thank The good people of nool who put me on a cage and fork me with sticks That was me! My buddy more than for being the only who stood by me Well, not right by me he's hidden in the bushs Sending me good thoughts. He's small. Dood. You're a worrier poet. And most of all I'd like to thank to the Mayor of Whoville. - Who believed me from the beginning. - On, Horton. We're going to miss you. Hm-um, Gee What are we gonna do without you, Horton? Ah, don't worry. I always be around. - And even as I wonder, - On~ Keeping in them sight. You're a candle in the window. - On a cool dark winter's night. - Beautiful metaphor. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. Uh, that's a little high funnys. Baby, I can't fight this feeling any more. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. - And if I have to crawl upon the floor. - Crawl upon the floor. - Come crashing through your door. - Crashing through your door. Whos: Baby I can't fight this feeling any more. Jojo: I can't fight this feeling any more. Narrator: And so all ended well for those Horton and Whos. And for all in the jungle, even Kangaroos. So let that be a lesson to one and to all. A person's a person. No matter how small. Category:Transcripts Category:20th Century Fox Transcripts Category:Blue Sky Studios Transcripts